Forgotten or Erased
by Et Cadet Satan Stabit
Summary: Bella meets Marcus when she is seven. Someone wipes her mind of him until 9 years later. T just incase. Bella has power that can kill vampires even though she is human. She used the power on the one that made her forget and edward.
1. Coming Home

_**Me-In this story Bella is not clumsy nor does she like to drive slow also she is not as nice. Bella, Marcus, Jane have a mind link with each other so that they can talk without anyone else knowing. Italics = mind link**_

_**Sorry bout size can't fix it tryed srry :(**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Phoenix, Arizona Friday

I am seven years old and I am walking home from school. We had to stay late today because Mr. Fossler was mad at us, again. It was about seven thirty when I left the school and it takes and hour to get home, so I figured I would stop and get something to eat since I couldn't rely on Renee for anything. I stopped at a family restaurant that knew me I came here every so often. When I came in there was someone already sitting in my usual spot at the bar, no one else was even sitting remotely close to him, in fact some people where even standing. So I did what no one else dared to do I sat right beside him and greeted him. "Hi my name is Isabella, but call me Bella, what is your name?" He chuckled and said, "Marcus, little Isabella. Now might I ask why you chose to sit next to me?" "Well I wanted to see why no one was sitting next to you and why you where in my seat." He looked shocked by what I said, probably never had a seven year old stand up to him. "What never had a seven year old stand up to you before?" I asked him. "No I have never had anyone ever stand up to me." And that is when it hit me, the first time Marcus and I looked each other in the eye, I felt this weird pull to him and I think he felt it to he pulled my seat closer to his. Marcus's eyes were blue, with red behind then, I think he is wearing contacts. "Marcus why are you wear blue contacts?" He chuckled and said, "You will know someday il mio amore (my love)." I was just about to ask him what it meant when when Nate came up to take my order. "Bella baby, what would you like to have for dinner tonight?" Marcus visibly didn't like what the guy said to me so he growled but it was so low that so I could barley hear him. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, then I went and sat on his lap. I don't know what in the world made me do that but it just felt right. This time it was Marcus that raised and eyebrow but I just shrugged. I looked back at Nate and said, "the usual please." He nodded then left, I turned to Marcus then. "So Marcus whats up with the whole growl at Nate thing?" He shrugged and said, "I didn't like the way he talked to you. Now why did you chose to sit on my lap." I Had to think for a second, why did I move to sit on his lap? "I don't know, I felt like it I guess." then I remember those strange word he called me and asked him what they meant. "Well il mio amore you shall know when you get older or when I chose to tell you my secret." I got curious then, but just as I was about to ask him what it was my food got there, I had spaghetti and meatballs. Marcus looked repulsed by this, "Marky what's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, "Marky?" I folded my arms over my chest and said, "Yes, your new name is Marky so get used to it." He chuckled and I began to eat, I finished I got up to leave, they never made me pay for the food so I just left. As I left I could feel someone following me so turned around and saw Marky. "Marky what are you doing here?" He smiled and got down to my level. "I told you I was going to tell you my secret right?" He did say that didn't he? Now I'm curious. "Okay what is your secret Marky?" He took out the contacts and his eyes were a beautiful crimson color. "I'm a vampire, il mio amore." Okay that was shocking and awesome. So Marky was a vampire, well that explained the contacts and the growling I guess. Oh, and his strange ability to speak different languages too. "So Marky how long have you been a vampire." He seamed taken back by the question, "What's wrong Marky?" He took a second to compose himself then he said, "Not used to people reacting that way, people usually run away. And to answer your question, I lost count, I was born around 500 B.C. I think." Wow he was old, "Man Marky you are old." We both started to laugh. "Marky why did you tell me about vampires?" He got quite trying to think of how to phrase the words I guess. "Vampire have abilities, gifts you could say, mine is to see bonds between people. I see a bond between you and me." A bond cool, that must have been that pull I felt to him. "So Marky what is are bond and why did you growl at Nate?" He frowned a little. "I didn't growl at Nate I growled at someone else, well not someone a vampire, and it was a warning not to touch you. Are bond is one of un'anima gemella legame (a soul mate bond) or mating bond." "Mating? What is mating?" He sighed, "You sure have a lot of questions don't you? Well every vampire has a mate, a mate is kinda like a soul mate, do you know what a soul mate is?" I was his soul mate? "Of course I know what a soul mate is. If you are my soul mate then you will do anything I want right?" He chuckled, "Of course, il mio amore." Okay I'm getting tired of this, "Marky what does that mean?" I groaned. "Il mio amore means my love." "Cool. So a vampire kinda belongs to me right?" "Yes." He picked me up in his arms and growled down the ally that we were n ext to. Then a figure appeared, it was a small girl with red eyes, I saw Marky relax a little, "Master," she said and bowed. "Master?" I questioned Marky, "There are vampire rulers, they are me and my brothers, we have guards Jane her is one of them, she has the gift to make it seem as if your in pain." "Awesome!" Jane laughed, "I have never had someone react to my gift that way little one." We both started to laugh, "Marky can Janey carry me, I want to talk to her, please?" Janey started laughing again, "Marky?" He grimaced and said, "Janey?" Then she grimaced and he smirked and handed me over to Janey. I smiled at them, "So what now?" Janey and Marky looked at each other and nodded, "Now you go home and forget you ever met us, but we will meet again and if you are old enough I will turn you. Do not speak of us to anyone do you under stand Isabella?" Marky is the one that talked, I just nodded my head, before I knew it I was in my room, I started crying when I realized what just happened. Janey and Marky left me, how could they.

9 years and 1 day later, Forks, WA Saturday

My father (Charlie) picked me up from the air port today, I moved to forks because Renee got remarried and well I just don't like the guy. When we got back to Charlies place I saw a Black Lamborghini (pic on profile) sitting in the drive way, I asked about it and Charlie said he did not know. As soon as I unpacked I got into my new car and I noticed a note it said :

**Isabella I can't wait to see you again.**

**Love, M.V. **

I shrugged and drove off. When I got back home it was already 10 so I went to bed.

2 days later, Monday

Today was my first day of school here at Forks, so I got ready, ate a pancake, then got into my Lamborghini sports car and left for school. I got there in 1 minuet, I have to admit that that was a slow time for me. I went to the front office and got my schedule (Same as in the books). The classes went fast before I knew it we where having lunch, I sat down with Angela and Jessica. That is when _they _came in there were 3 boys and 2 girls, they all looked oddly familiar. I was positive I knew non of them but the way they looked was familiar. I got up from the table I was sitting at and walked over to their table and sat with them. "Hi I am Bella what are your names?" The short pixie was first to speak, "I'm Alice, this is Jasper he is my boyfriend. That is Rose and Emmett they are going out. And the other one is Edward he is single but not for long." she practically sang it instead of talking it. "Ah, okay is he planning on asking someone out or something?" Instead of Alice replying Edward did, "Yes I am, Bella would you like to go out with me?" He was already asking me out, I didn't even know his last name. But I guess I could, I mean I do want to figure them out don't I? "Okay I will go out with you Edward?" He smiled, "Great I'll come to your house around 8 and you can meet my family." "Why don't I just follow you guys home, Charlie won't mind." They nodded in agreement. I sat next to Edward in the next period, then I had gym, which was really fun. After that I followed Edward to his house which was in the middle of the woods. When we got there I asked why it was in the middle of the woods he shrugged and said he would tell me latter. But the thing is I have a problem with that I don't know why but I hate it when people say 'I will tell you latter'. I planted my feet on the ground and said, "I'm not moving until you tell me Edward." He sighed and Alice laughed, "Fine, my family and I are vampires." "Why don't you have red eyes then?" "Because we drink animal blood, not human blood Bella." Animal blood? Weird, we then went inside, and I met his "mother and father" Esme and Carlisle were their names, Edward took me to Carlisle's office and started telling me about vampire history. When we got to a painting of Carlisle and the three vampire rulers I couldn't help but run my hand over Marcus, I felt like I knew him from some wear.

(okay skip to the part where Edward thinks Bella is dead and goes to the Volturi. P.S. Bella is already in Volterra by now)

I ran as fast as I could, I managed to get there before Edward did anything stupid. "Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at him,that is when two vampire walked in and Edward put me behind him and growled, I hit him upside the head, "Stop growling idiot!" the other two started laughing, "And you two shut up!" They gulped and nodded their heads, then I realized Alice was here. As soon as I was about to yell at Edward more a person that recognized walked in. "Janey?" I whispered, I was barely able to hear myself, her head shot up and she looked at me, "Isabella? Is that really you? I-I tho-," before she could finish I went up and hugged her. "Janey I missed you." then I remembered something that I was supposed to forget. My head shot up and a looked at Janey. "Is Marky here?" I whispered it only loud enough for Janey to hear. She nodded her head and told me to follow her. Edward came up to me and put his arm around me but I shook it off of me. When we got to the throne room I noticed Marky was depressed looking and I know just how to annoy him. "Marky I'm bored. Can you entertain me please?" I whined at him. His head shot up and some of the guards growled but Janey and Marky growled in return to them. He walked up to me and touched my cheek and asked _"Isabella is it really you?" I huffed and turned around, "Janey tell Marky that I did that just to annoy him." she nodded and said, "Master Isabella said-" "I know what she said!" "Janey tell him not to yell at Janey please." she nodded and smirked, "Marky Isabella said not growl at me anymore." She practically sang it, Marky frowned. "Well Janey tell Isabella that I am sorry for yelling at you then." "Marky said he was sorry for yelling at me." "Well tell Marky that I am mad at still and thank you for the car." "What I helped pick that out you know!" "Okay thank you Janey." Marky spoke up and said, "Isabella tell me why you are mad at me." He demanded. I sighed and said, "For leaving me." I could feel tears running down my cheeks, Marky came up and hugged me I hugged him back._ "Marky I missed you so much." I mumbled into his shirt, he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading Love ya'll**_

_**Mors**_


	2. Lily

_**Srry for the wait**_

_**I forgot to mention in the last chapter but non of the kings are mated yet except of course Marky!**_

* * *

Edward growled at Marky and I yelled, "What the hell is your problem Edward I told you to stop growling at them!" "Then stop hugging him and get back over here now!" he yelled back. "No I rather be with Marky than you!" Marky pulled me closer to him and growled at Edward, his growl sounded so threatening that Edward backed away a few feet. I smiled and looked at the rest of the guard and the kings, "I am Isabella, Marky's mate!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh and Janey's Best friend also." The vampire's just stared at me in shock. I kinda wanted to creep them out more so I told Marky and Janey telepathicly to tell me everyone's names so they would think, I don't know something was wrong with me I guess. "Okay let's do this then, if I can name every single one of you correctly then you have to stop staring at me like a lab rat, deal?" "Deal." They all said, "Okay let's start with the kings, Aro Johnathon Moran Volturi, Caius Josh Moran Volturi, Marcus Thomas Moran Volturi, all three were related when human real last name Moran. Okay now head guards, Alec Matthew Briggs Volturi, Jane Ashley Briggs Volturi twins, real last name Briggs. Felix Brandon Battle Volturi, had a younger brother named Noah Davis Battle died when Felix was 15. Renata Dionna Fannel Volturi. Last main guard, Demintri Bryant Belikov Volturi, had three younger sisters and a bastard of a father. Now the lower guard, Chelsea Taylor Stevens Volturi, Kyle Afron Underwood Volturi, but goes by Afron, Corin Samantha Scott Volturi, Heidi Nicole Smith Volturi. Then the human secretary Gianna Meredith Jones Volturi." They looked shocked, "So did I get them all correct?" They all nodded Aro asked, "How did you do that?" I laughed, "That is for Marky, Janey, and I to know and you to find out now isn't it?" He laughed and Edward once again growled and that is when I snapped, something that hadn't happened since I meant a vampire for the second time (the one tat wiped my mind of anything to do from vampires) my body got an electrical flow through it. I went up to Edward before anyone or any vampire could realize what had happened and slapped Edward as hard as I could. His face caught fire and he went flying ten feet away from me. "Do not growl again, I thought I already told you that Cullen!" I growled at him. Then I calmed my self down, the electrical current disappeared and Edward's face was not on fire any more. "Do not growl at my mate or my family again do you under stand Cullen." I spat at him, he nodded his face grim.

(Waking the demon ring-tone)

Oh!  
2, 3, 4  
Helpless,  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,

Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,

No voice to be heard Waking The Demon,

Where'd you run to?

Walk in the shadows,

Watch the blood flow,

There's not much longer,

so don't try and fight,

Your body's weakening,

Walk to the light,

Those painful times so alone so ashamed,

I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.

Caution,

There's just no limits to the boundaries you push I warned you but still you just

f**k with my mind,

There's no escape from this rage that I feel,

Nothing is real,

Waking The Demon,

Where'd you run to?

Walk in the shadows,

Watch the blood flow,

There's not much longer,

so don't try and fight,

Your bodies weakening,

Walk to the light,

Those painful times so alone so ashamed,

I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain  
[Breakdown X2]  
Breathe on me

Don't wake me from this slumber.

Stay With me

Possession taking over  
Whoa!

Tread!  
[Breakdown X2]

Breathe for me

Don't wake me from this slumber.

Stay With me

Possession taking over

Waking The Demon!

"Oh shit I forgot to tell Jake that I was going to Volterra!" I quickly picked up my phone just to pull it away from my ear, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BELLA! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO COME TO THE RES THIS MORNING TO GO CLIFF DIVING!" "Sorry Jake but Alice made me come save the idiot from the volturi." "SO YOU ARE WITH THE LEECHES? BELLA I TOLD YOU THAT THEY AREN'T SAFE!" He groaned, "You are just as safe as them... well kinda anyway, do you forget that you are a shape shifter?" "That is exactly why I don't want you near them, do you forget that we kill leeches?" "Just be calm Jake they won't kill me." "How do you know?" "Because if they kill me then they will have a much more painful death that a pack of wolves kill them." I said and I heard Marky mumble, "If they even hurt her they will die a painful death." I held the phone near Marky when he said that, "See Marky won't let them even hurt me without them dieing." "Well that's a relief but who the hell is Marky?" "Marky is my mate." I said simply. "I need to approve that he is worthy to be my best-friends mate first." I sighed and looked at Marky, '_Marky is it okay is the pack come they want to see if they can approve of you?' 'go ahead' _"Marky said you and the pack can come." "Good we will be there in three days." I sighed and hung up the phone, "Stupid mutt." I mumbled. "Isabella, who is Jake?" Marky asked, "Jake is the deranged lunatic." Marky looked confused, "You are friends with a lunatic?" "Deranged, you forgot the deranged part and I guess you can say that. He is like my brother though, we have been friends since he was born." Marky smiled, "He can come as long as he doesn't in any way hurt you." Caius spoke up, "Mutt?" He voiced the silent question that I think everyone was thinking. "Jake is a dog well a wolf to be exact, but he isn't a werewolf he is a shape shifter. He and the pack won't even attempt to hurt you all though, he knows the consequences for that, oh and Janey can use her powers on him if he does too." Marky kissed my hair and rapped his arms around my waist from behind me, I leaned back into him, "Marky I am tired." He nodded and picked me up but before we could leave Edward asked, "What the hell was that Bella?" A know smile flickered across my face, "That Edward, is one of my powers. Now I do warn you not to disobey me again Edward, I am not the person you once knew." And with that Marky tock me to his quarters and layed me on his bed, he kiss my fore head right before I fell asleep.

When I awoke Marky was beside me watching me, I smiled at him, "Hello Marky." "Morning il mio amore. Now go get dressed so we can go to the throne room." I sighed, "Fine." I got out of the bed and put on black skinny jeans, a blood red tank-top, and black and red high heels. I brushed my hair and my teeth, then I met Marky at the door, I grabbed his hand and we went to the throne room. When I got in there, there was two male vampires before Aro and Caius. _'Marky who are those vampires?' He smiled, 'They my dear are hear to be prosecuted.'_ _'What for?' 'For making an immortal child.' 'Immortal child? Is it still alive?' 'Yes,' 'Can I see it?' 'No! It could kill you!' 'No it couldn't, please Marky.' I put out my lower lip and looked up at him through my lashes. I could sense the other vampires in the room watching us. _"No! Absolutely not, I will not have that thing near you! Aro! Please help me explain to Isabella the immortal children are not safe!" Aro laughed, "Young Isabella wishes to see the immortal child?" This time it was my turn to speak up. "Yes I do as a mater of fact but Marky won't let me see it." then a thought hit me, if Marky wouldn't let me met the immortal child maybe Aro would, I put on my pouting face again but this time I used it on Aro and said, "Aro would you let me see it sense Marky is being mean?" Aro tried to brake eye contact with me but couldn't. "Please Aro?" I whined again, this time he nodded his head reluctantly. "Jane bring forth the child." He told Jane. The vampires that were standing there looked at me in awe trying to figure out what kind of power I held of the kings. That's when I noticed that I knew one of the vampires, "Mike?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face, Mike quickly turned to me, as if looking at me for the first time, the look of recognition and lust crossed his face, I shuttered and got closer to Marky? "Bella, baby I missed you what are you doing here with these bastards?" I shuttered again and Marky growled at him, "Do not speak to _my_ mate in such a way do you under stand boy?" I could tell they were mad every vampire in that room was, and when Janey walked in Mike started screaming in pain. "Now what did you just call my best-friend again?" He screamed again. That is when I noticed the immortal child, she walked up to me and smiled. I smiled back at her, "Mommy." She said, to say I was taken aback by this was an under statement, she appeared to be ten years old and looked like a mini me. I picked her up and made Marky let me keep her, she had excellent control so Aro said yes and well Caius let me do what ever I pleased, he though of me as his favorite person in the Volturi. They killed Mike and the other newborn.

Two days later cause I can't think of anything else

Jake was finally coming today. I was happy yet nervous at the same time. I had found out that the immortal child's name was Lily and she was basally only fond of Alec and I. Alec turned out to be her mate so I can see why she was fond of him. I woke up with Marky on one side of me and Lily on the other side. I smiled, "Hello," Marky kissed and then reluctantly pulled away as Lily "coughed", he whispered to low for her to hear, "We _will _finish this later, il mio amore." "Absolutely." I mumered back, "Mommy Marcus is being gross again." I laughed, "Just because he kisses me does not make him gross Lily," "Yes it does mommy, I think that he should stop." "There is no way in hell that I am going to stop kissing your mother Lily." I laughed, "Okay everyone out I need to change, and don't forget that the pack is coming today." They both left and I put on skinny jeans, and a long sleeve black corset, with black high heels. I walked out into the hall where Marky and Lily were waiting for me, surpprizingly they weren't fighting. I picked up Lily and Marky put his arms around my waist. When we go to the throne room the pack, Felix, and Demintri were the only ones in there, Lily frowned, "Demintri were is Alec? I demand him here now." I laughed and she huffed, "Well princess, he, Jane and the other Kings are on their way here now." I laughed again, "It's okay sweetie Alec will be here soon. How 'bout while we wait I show you to the pack." She crinkled her nose, "But they smell bad mommy." Jake looked ready to kill, "Isabella Marie Swan! Since when the hell have you had a child?" Marky stiffened ready to attack, "Marky no. And to answer your question _Jacob_ Eupherium Black two days." "Hun?' He asked stupidly, "She is not my biolocgical child Jake. Oh and him I don't like him so far." "Well to damn bad Black your gonna have to live with it. Just then everyone else walked into the room. I put Lily down so she could go to Alec who pick her up once she was in reaching distance, I saw Aro and Caius glance at them but as they did so did the pack, I saw Caius stop mid-step when he saw Leah, "Looks like Leah finally found her imprint. Who thought it would be Caius though?" I mumbled. Then Janey caught my eye, "...and Janey too."

* * *

Love you All

Um... review since it is sumer i try to post like once a week at least okay?


	3. The pack

_**In this story you will get what you all have been waiting for, you will find out Janey's mate. I mean it was obvious that Caius would mate with Leah seeing as she is the only girl but with Janey you have so many options. Truthfully I haven't even decided yet, but seeing as I love you I will decide shortly. i know it is short and i apologize for that but yeah srry**_

_**R&R**_

Bella's P.O.V

Caius and Janey just mated. Caius with Leah, and Janey with, "Bella what do you mean and Jane?" Aro cut me off of my thoughts of who mate or imprint was who's, "I mean that Caius and Leah mated and Janey with Jake." There was gasps from everyone around me except Marky because he saw it too. I started laughing at the looks on peoples faces when they heard that Jake was Janey's mate. I found it funny though. "So Jake after ranting and ranting how you where never going to find your imprint you finally find her. And you two are almost polar opposites but I guess that is what makes you good for her. But sadly I doubt she will use her power over on you any more if you misbehave. Well damn it that was how I was going to threaten you." Jake looked shocked, then scared, Sam sensing this said, "Don't worry Bella they already are plenty scared of you." We laughed then I turned to Caius and Leah that were looking all lovey dovey, "Wow Caius finally being nice to someone other than me and your brothers?" He glared, "Shut up Bella, I am plenty nice to everyone." This made the guard, Lily, Aro, Marky, and I to start laughing. "Brother you must be kidding, you try to kill anyone that is outside of the Volturi. If it wasn't for Isabella want the pack to come here you probably would have sent some of the guard to kill them, duos killing your mate in the process." Aro said. "Fine I may not be the nicest person in the world, but at least I don't jump off the walls like you do Aro." Caius sneered, Aro and Caius started fighting. I just blocked them out though, I leaned back into Marky which made Paul come over to me for some strange reason, when he got over to us he had a grin on his face. He pulled me away from Marky and gave me a hug, Marky growled at the me suddenly being out of his arms thing. "It's okay Marky. Marky this Paul, Paul Marky." Marky still pulled me back into his arms quickly, I laughed. "Protective much Marky?" "Shut up." I laughed and so did Marky, "How long do you think those two idiots will keep that up for. I mean it is really getting annoying." "That indeed it is il mio amore." They just ignored the comment and went on fighting this pissed me off so I yelled, "I DON'T CARE IF IT IS MY FAULT YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It silenced the room completely. "Thank you." I sighed, Paul laughed, "Who know that Bella had so much authority with the big bad ruling vamps, I sure as hell didn't." I laughed and stuck out my tong, he laughed too. "Shut up Paul, I have this because I am Marky's mate idiot." Marky walked over to his throne, I sat on his lap after he sat himself down. Once everyone calmed down Aro sat, Caius sat with Leah in his lap, and Jake standing next to Jane with googly eyes. "What questions do you have for them Sam?" I said addressing to alpha of the pack, "We just need to conform that they will not hurt the members of our family and Bells that includes you too." "Awe thanks Sam I am doing good so far. Actually this isn't the first time I have met Marky and Jake's imprint, Janey. We met when I was seven too." This took back all of the vampires and shape-shifters except for Marky and Janey. Aro and Caius turned their heads toward Marky, "Brother why did you not tell us about Isabella sooner in that case?" "Well brother I figured you would demand her to stay here (Aro), demand her dead (Caius)." They looked down ashamed, "Well if we met her we wouldn't have said that." Aro said in a small voice. I laughed at their faces, it looked really kinda pathetic actually, they looked like little puppies getting a scolding. "It's okay you two. I know you love me now." At this they picked up their heads and smiled at me. "Thank you." They said. Jake was the next one to talk, "Bells why didn't you tell me that you had a mate that was a vampire king dude?" I sighed, "Because Jake some vampire that I killed long ago whipped my memory of them that is why." Marky and Janey looked pissed that someone would do that to me but then it sunk in that I killed a vampire and Marky said, "You killed a vampire? How?" "Well you remember what I did to Eddie just when I first got here?" He nodded his head yes, "Well I did the same thing but it killed her that time." "Oh" "Yeah." After that there was and awkward silence and the my phone again.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I quickly grabbed my phone with people staring at me strangely. "Yes?" "Uh Bella, it's James is this a bad time?" "No I'm just in the Volturi thrown room with a bunch a vampires and werewolves staring at me. So no James not a bad time at all." "Oh shit you are with the Volturi that's great, but can you help us get out of jail, they only aloud us one phone call." I sighed, "What did you do this time." "Uh we did auto theft, counter fitting, breaking and entering, and apparently you can't walk into a store only wearing pant's or pant's and a bra in Victoria's case." I sighed, "And how did you get caught?" "well we started living in an apartment that no one was living in and then someone started renting it." "Okay were are you?" "In the Florence jail."

hope you enjoy oh and the ring tone thing is pain by three days grace just the first verse though.


	4. Chapter 4

My laptop does not work, there fore I am using my sisters shitty one. Since I can only sometimes (steal it while she is alseep) use it it will take longer to get up, my computer hasnt worked for nearly a year or so now. first it was constenly crashing so I put it back to the way when it was at the factory, so i lost everything. Then for a little while it was okay but it still would crash a lot and i got almost every virus in man kind. now when ever i try to start it, it re-starts, then re-starts and over and over again till i get pissed and shut it off. don't believe me ask Blaze he saw me try to start it anyways thought i would tell you people that actually read this and i am going to put this up on all of my stories. i have no idea when i will be able to post stuff, even in the summer, because i will be in new york staying with family fpor at least two weeks while my sister and her laptop will be here. i don't know maybe i can gety someone to lot at it before then, i have been writing on my phone but i dont think i can post anything on fanfic from it or at least last time i tried i couldn't. again really sorry. this is the reason why i havent been able to post anything for a very long time, i'm just glad i go to bed later than my sister.

Mors


End file.
